Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009 album)
"Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles" is The Wiggles' greatest hits album, first released in 2009, and again in 2013. The 2009 version features 34 songs, while the 2013 version (as well as both video versions) contains 35. In 2015, a new album called Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! was released, combining tracks from this album with ones from Hit Songs and Rarities. Tracklist 2009 version #Hot Potato (1998, from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (1997, from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) #Fruit Salad (1994, from Yummy Yummy) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (1997, from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (1998, from Toot Toot!) #Wake Up Jeff! (1996, from Wake Up Jeff!) #Wiggly Party (2001, from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (1998, from Toot Toot!) #Wiggle Bay (2002, from Wiggle Bay) #The Monkey Dance (1998, from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) #Get Ready to Wiggle (1998, from Wiggle Time (1998 video)) #Go Santa Go (1996, from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas) #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) (1997, from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (1997, from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport (Featuring Rolf Harris) (2000, from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World!) #Dressing Up (2003, from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Featuring Paul Hester On Drums) (1998, from Toot Toot!) #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2003, from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) #Do The Owl (Featuring Steve Irwin) (2002, from Wiggly Safari) #The Zeezap Song (2002, from Wiggle Bay) #Play Your Guitar with Murray (2001, from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party) #Rockin' Santa (Featuring John Fogerty) (2004, from Santa's Rockin'!) #To Have A Tea Party (2007, from Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn) #Here Come the Chicken (2006, from Racing to the Rainbow) #Getting Strong! (2007, from Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn) #Murray Had A Turtle (2007, from Pop Go The Wiggles! Nursery Rhymes and Songs) #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (2007, from Pop Go The Wiggles! Nursery Rhymes and Songs) #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! (2007, from Dorothy the Dinosaur) #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Featuring Leo Sayer) (2008, from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) #Dr. Knickerbocker (2008, from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) #The Shimmie Shake! (2008, from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) #Over In The Meadow (2008, from Sing a Song of Wiggles: A New Collection of Nursery Rhymes) #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail (2009, from The Wiggles Go Bananas! A New Collection of Songs About Animals) #Monkey Man (Featuring Kylie Minogue) (2009, from The Wiggles Go Bananas! A New Collection of Songs About Animals) 2013 version #Hot Potato (1998) from Yummy Yummy #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Do the Propeller! (2013) from Taking Off! #Monkey Man (2009) from The Wiggles Go Bananas! #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (1998) from Toot Toot! #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (2013) from Pumpkin Face: Songs of Halloween #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Featuring Leo Sayer) 2008 from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Wake Up Jeff! (1996) from Wake Up Jeff! #Quack Quack (1998) from Toot Toot! #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013) from Furry Tales #Getting Strong! (2007) from Getting Strong! #Wiggle Bay (2002) from Wiggle Bay #The Monkey Dance (1998) from Yummy Yummy #Everybody, I Have a Question (2013) from Go Santa Go! #Get Ready to Wiggle (1998) from Wiggle Time! (1998 video) #The Shimmie Shake! (2008) from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Go Santa Go (1996) from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! (2013) from Pumpkin Face: Songs of Halloween #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (1997) from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack #Dressing Up (2003) from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! #Murray Had A Turtle (2007) from Pop Go The Wiggles! #Michael Finnegan (2013) from Apples and Bananas: A Wiggly Collection of Nursery Rhymes #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Featuring Paul Hester on Drums) 1998 from Toot Toot! #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2003) from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! (2007) from Dorothy the Dinosaur #Simon Says (2013) from Taking Off! #Do the Owl (Featuring Steve Irwin) 2002 from Wiggly Safari #Play Your Guitar with Murray (2001) from Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party #I've Got My Glasses On! (2013) from Taking Off! #Hot Poppin' Popcorn! (2009) from Hot Poppin' Popcorn! #Rockin' Santa! (2004) from Santa's Rockin' #Here Come The Chicken (2006) from Racing to the Rainbow #Say the Dance, Do the Dance (2013) from Furry Tales Video Releases The video of "Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles" was released on DVD in 2010 with the clips of all of the songs from the CD, plus Hot Poppin' Popcorn, and the 1993 clips of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear and Here Comes a Bear. A video was also made based off of the 2013 version of the album. Bonus DVD In the United States, a Target exclusive version of the 2009 album came with a bonus DVD that had clips from Toot Toot! and Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, as well as a storybook and the Wash Your Hands song. Contents *Hot Potato (Live song from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) *Fruit Salad (Live song from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) *Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (song from Toot Toot!) *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes (song from Toot Toot!) *Wash Your Hands (song clip for UNICEF) *Wags in New York (electronic storybook from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) Gallery File:81dQew-7+4L. SL1426 .jpg|Front cover (US version) File:61ug-HkFWYL.jpg|Front cover (UK version) File:MI0002904898.jpg|Back cover (AU 2009 version) File:MI0000906757.jpg|Back cover (US version) HOT-POTATOES-The-Best-of-Wiggles-NEW-CD-_57.jpg|Back cover (Razor and Tie version) 20170813_174408.jpg|Disc 714K4pFzX4L._SL1194_.jpg|2013 back cover 20170818_212256.jpg|Disc File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumdisc.png|US Disc Album Booklet File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet1.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet2.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet3.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet4.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet5.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet6.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet7.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet8.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet9.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet10.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet11.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet12.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet13.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet14.png File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet15.png Staff 2009 Version *The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Sam Moran *Music Produced by: Anthony Field *Musical Arrangements by: Anthony Field and Dominic Lindsay *String Arrangements by: Dominic Lindsay * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Carolyn Ferrie, Jacqueline Field * Voice of Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus: Jeff Fatt * Special Thanks to: Craig Abercrombie, Don Bartley, Kevin Bennett, Anthony Brane, Chris Brooks, Brett Clarke, Anne-Louise Comeford, Mic Conway, Tony Douglass, Roy Ferrin, Jacqueline Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Tony Henry, Anthony Howe, Phil Judd, Rex Kelleher, Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Anthony McKenzie, Roy Mollace, Angela Morrison, Natalie Morrison, Terry Murray, John O'Grady, Steve Pace, Simon Pryce, Mark Punch, Ron Rug, Maria Schattovits, Anita Thomas, Greg Truman, George Tseros * Special Guest Musicians: James Burton, Paul Hester 2013 Version * The Wiggles are. Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * The Wiggles in this release are also Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Sam Moran, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * String Arrangements by: Dominic Lindsay Release Dates 2009 version * Australia: May 7th 2009 * America (original): September 1st 2009 * America (re-release): October 19th 2010 * United Kingdom: June 7th 2010 2013 version * Australia: 2013 Trivia * Hot Poppin' Popcorn wasn't on the 2009 version of the album, but was included in the 2010 video and 2013 album. * Some of the songs such as Wiggly Party were removed from the 2013 version of the album. * Both versions show Murray and Jeff's names in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, though they didn't write this song. * Greg sings Ooh It's Captain Feathersword on both versions of this album. * Rolf Harris guest stars in Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, John Fogerty guest stars in Rockin' Santa!, Leo Sayer guest stars in You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and Jamie Redfern guest stars in Hot Poppin' Popcorn. * Both versions show Anthony's name in the song credits of Get Ready to Wiggle, though he didn't write this song. Category:Be [[Category:Wiggles albums Category:2010 Category:2010 albums Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:Galleries